


Overlap

by eexiee



Series: How I Met Your Father [4]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2018-07-15 22:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7241374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eexiee/pseuds/eexiee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yifan and Junmyeon have a bit of overlap.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overlap

**Author's Note:**

> This part takes place in 2013.

The graduation ceremony had been surprisingly exciting. Joonmyeon looked stunning in his robes and Yifan felt a rush of affection for him when he grinned up into the stands, searching for Yifan. Yifan had waved, smiling at his adorable boyfriend and feeling prouder than he felt during his own graduation.

They met up afterwards, and Yifan couldn’t help himself, grabbing Joonmyeon around the middle and kissing him tenderly when they were out of view of the crowds.

“I’m so proud of you,” Yifan smiled at his boyfriend, still holding his waist. Joonmyeon blushed, smiling at him.

“I’m proud too. Thank you for coming. It means a lot to me, especially since...well, my parents couldn’t make it today,” Joonmyeon said, looking as if he wasn’t telling Yifan everything. Yifan didn’t want to ask - Joonmyeon never spoke of his parents. Yifan thought it was the first time he’d ever heard Joonmyeon even mention his parents at all, so Yifan didn’t want to press.

“Hey,” Yifan coughed, clearing his throat, “why don’t I take you out to dinner?”

Joonmyeon looked up with wide, eager eyes. “Yifan, you - you don’t have to do that.”

“You don’t want to?” Yifan asked, smiling because he knew the answer to that question.

“I do!” Joonmyeon said quickly, pulling his mortarboard hat off and taking another step towards Yifan. “I do, just - it’s a lot for you to do.”

“It’s not,” Yifan reassured him. “You deserve it! You graduated college. The least I can do is to take you out to dinner.” Joonmyeon looked like he was going to protest again, so Yifan pressed a sweet kiss to his lips before he could say anything. “We’ll go to that American restaurant you like so much, okay?”

“Okay,” Joonmyeon finally smiles, letting Yifan take his waist. Once they’re back in plain sight, Yifan’s hand drops, and it’s not because he doesn’t like Joonmyeon. He’s just not sure he’s ready to be quite so obvious about his preferences.

Joonmyeon looks up at him, smiling reassuringly, and Yifan is reminded just how much he really likes his boyfriend.

The dinner is fabulous, and Yifan doesn’t even mind emptying his wallet because Joonmyeon looks so happy as he smiles at Yifan.

“Thank you for this,” he says with a grin, “you’re really great, you know that?”

Yifan kicks Joonmyeon lightly under the table, and Joonmyeon laughs. “I’m nothing special,” Yifan says, and to that, Joonmyeon kicks Yifan too.

“You’re the specialest,” he giggles, and Yifan wishes he could kiss Joonmyeon right there.

When they leave the restaurant, Joonmyeon requests that they go on a walk around the university quad, just for a good final memory at the school. Yifan agrees that it’s a good idea.

Or, he agrees until he sees his ex-boyfriend sitting on the bench next to the statue of the school’s founder, a book forgotten in his lap. Jeongwon is watching them, frowning.

And Jeongwon obviously knows that Yifan has spotted him. There’s no ignoring him now. He’s about to speak up when something unexpected happens.

“Hey, Jeongwon,” Joonmyeon says with a wave.

“Joonmyeon. Yifan,” Jeongwon nods, and Joonmyeon stops, looking up at his boyfriend.

“You know Jeongwon?” Joonmyeon asks, and Jeongwon frowns.

“Yifan and I used to date,” he says, and Joonmyeon’s eyebrows rise.

“Did you?” Joonmyeon wonders, and Yifan nods. “Jeongwon and I dated too.” And that surprises Yifan even more, because Jeongwon is so not Joonmyeon’s type.

“Oh,” he says, and Jeongwon nods.

“Well, it was nice to see you,” Jeongwon says indignantly, packing up his things and standing up. “Goodbye.”

“Bye,” Joonmyeon says weakly, and Yifan’s not sure he can say anything at all.

The rest of their walk is tense, as if they’re not sure what to say to each other. They’d never really talked about their previous relationships before, and it’s especially strange that they’ve dated the same guy. Does Jeongwon know things about Joonmyeon that Yifan doesn’t?

“So,” Joonmyeon coughs, interrupting Yifan’s thoughts, “how long did you two date?”

“About three months,” Yifan says, “a few years ago.”

“Oh,” Joonmyeon replies. “I dated him for a year and a half. We broke up almost a year ago.”

“Did...did you break up with him?” Yifan asked, and Joonmyeon nodded.

“He didn’t like Jiyeon staying with me. Her - her mother was sick for a long time and so I took care of her for almost a year, and Jeongwon didn’t like her. He doesn’t like kids. So he told me it was him or Jiyeon.”

“And you chose Jiyeon.”

“Yes,” Joonmyeon replies. “You know I like kids, and Jiyeon is particularly close to me.”

Yifan laughs, and Joonmyeon looks confused. “It’s a relief, you know, because I love kids. So that’s one more reason you won’t break up with me,” Yifan says, and Joonmyeon steps backwards.

“Yifan! Of course I won’t break up with you any time soon. Especially not after you were so nice to me today. That really meant a lot. I don’t think Jeongwon would’ve ever done anything like that for me.” He smiles up at Yifan, who had pulled him in by the waist. He kisses his boyfriend, standing on his tiptoes to reach Yifan’s face.

“I guess I’ll have to do lots of things that Jeongwon would never do, hm? I want to learn things about you that he never did.”

“Same goes for me,” Joonmyeon laughs, letting Yifan kiss him softly. Yeah, Yifan’s definitely never letting go of Joonmyeon.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally a gift fic for Tifa (@barae) but she doesn't ship Krisho anymore so now it's a gift for all of you readers~~


End file.
